You Can't Control Me
by Imagination-Outburst
Summary: Life is tough. Life with the Akatsuki is even tougher. Anything can happen, sometimes not good things. Well, that's my life. My name is Emiko, and I'm in the Akatsuki. Rated for violence, language, and sexuality.


The wind blew slightly through the window that was high towards the ceiling on the pale-blue colored walls. A little blue jay landed on the open window sill, tweeting about, telling everyone the new day was here. That little noise was what woke me. I didn't fully awake yet, but I regained consciousness from my deep sleep. Everything was black but there was a red tint; the color you see when your eyes are closed, but there is light behind your eyelids. I didn't want to wake up just yet, I felt too peaceful at this very moment. Better to make these moments last. I rolled from my side to my back, eyes still closed, and the mattress squeaked.

I tried to take in everything. The gentle breeze that came in from my open window brushed at my face, tickling me a bit. Somehow, my thin, innocent pink blanket had shifted down to my waistline, and I was in my usual position I was in when I woke up; One of my arms was tucked above my head and behind my pillow, the other was wrapped around my hips, and my legs were apart. I stirred a bit more when I heard the bird's wings flap away, sensing someone was coming, and my door open with a creak. Not knowing for sure who it was, I pretended to still be asleep. Light, but audible, footsteps found my bed, and I could tell someone was hovering over me. A few more seconds of darkness later, a rough, large hand gripped my bare arm that was wrapped around my hips and started shaking me lightly, in an attempt to wake me up.

"Emiko…" a male voice whispered my name and the shaking continued a little more harshly. My lashes fluttered and the first sight of my day was blue. This was unexpected, he wasn't usually the one to wake me up, but I guess it didn't matter. "Hi Kisame-kun!" I smiled, but groaned as I stretched my arms out. He returned to a standing position and a smirk played with his lips, "Guess what?" his voice was hoarse as it usually was. A dangerous voice that would give anyone shivers, but, of course, I was used to it. But, what was I trying to guess? I sat up and blinked up at him.

"Ummm…I…overslept?"

"Again, you overslept again."

"Oh, s-sorry!"

I felt embarrassed; I was so pathetic they had to get shark-man to wake me up. I flipped my way out of bed nervously, his black eyes watching my movements. I had worn a blue tank-top and my comfy black sweats to bed last night, and I didn't want to change out of them. "Whatever" the blue swordsman mumbled as he turned to the door, but before he left he picked up my cloche off the door handle, "Your father will be upset, you know how impatient he is." He threw the garment my way, and I caught it with a nervous gulp. Like I wanted to face my father right now, there goes my good day. The door slammed behind him, and I looked down at the red cloud on the black cloche and wondered how today would go.

So, I got dressed in silence. I threw off my night wear and dressed in my usual outfit. First, a netting short sleeved shirt that, alone, looked sexy. Next was the red tank-top and black cargo pants; I loved these pants so much because of all the pocket space. The pants only went to my ankles, but it didn't matter. I put on my orange belt, and then went to my long ways mirror on the other side of my room. Well, not my room, I shared with Konan, since we were the only girls in the Akatsuki, but the older blue haired girl was always about with Leader. In the mirror, I reached across to my dresser that was to its right and grabbed my hair brush. I combed through my chocolate brown locks with nervousness, but I knew taking a long time would only make my father more aggravated. So I hurried along; the brush went through the brown and ended at the blood red tips of my hair.

Next were my awesome boots. They went just below my knees and were grey with red laces. I tucked my pants inside them before lacing them all the way up and grabbed my netted sleeves. They were just tubes of fishnet that went across my elbow and ended at my wrist. Last were my orange fingerless gloves. Finally, I was done. The whole process only took about seven minutes, but I didn't want to keep the others waiting. I opened the door and looked at the long hallway on my left, and my right. To get to the kitchen I had to go right, but if I went that way I'd pass his room. I bit my lip nervously, and one thought of hope told me that maybe he wasn't in his room. I took that chance, and made my way down the wooden floor hallway. The boots made noise on the floor as I came closer and closer to his door. I passed it, looking only at the deep blue, almost black, wall. A voice immediately gave me the feeling of doom as shivers went up my spine "_Young Lady_..." I stopped. "_Come here_."

My head turned to his room, and I saw him sitting on the bed ever so elegantly with his own Akatsuki robe already on. "_Come here, Emiko_." I had to admit, the sound of his voice when he was like this could give anyone the shivers. It was so dangerous and...What's the word..._seductive_. Like a snake trying to lure its prey in, not with physical movements, but with his calming words of reassurance. So, I went inside the cave, easy prey, and looked at him with the most innocent face I could pull off "Yes, dad?" I asked sweetly. His deep brown eyes just looked at me, studied me, before his hand rose and he pulled his index finger towards him, telling me to come closer. So, I did what he wanted; now my feet were on the floor about a foot away from him. All I could see of him was his red hair before he looked up to match his brown eyes with mine again. His face was completely emotionless- I was used to that- before he gave off a faint smile, and pulled me down into his hard, wooden lap. I sat there with his arms around me, leaning my head on him, and waited for him to speak once more. "Leader-sama is thinking about giving you an important mission soon, do you think he will trust you with a thing of that nature if you do silly things such as sleep in?" I ignored his question "I'm getting a mission?" excitement sparkled on my voice, and soon my mind raced off, trying to think about what it must be. He chuckled quietly, "Yes, but you have to stop messing around like a...a..." it surprised me to find that the great Akasuna no Sasori struggled with words, but I finished for him with annoyance, "Like a _teenager_?" A chuckle escaped his lips again. "Yes, like a teenager." My face pouted. So what? I was acting like a teenage, I am a teenager! I sat up in his lap, my expression ticked off "That's a pretty ridiculous complaint, considering I'm _fifteen_." "Yes, yes you are." His hand pushed me back down, and I half-heartedly went down back to his chest and he chuckled some more. Why did he keep laughing a me? He answered my own question, "You're so amusing, and I just can't figure you out. You're just like your mother in so many ways..." I felt the breath of a sigh on my face, and he began to pet my hair. It was strange, he only acted this way around me, and my mom when she was around.

A few minutes later our moment was disturbed by the sound of my stomach making a loud, grumbling noise. I blushed, embarrassed for the second time this morning."Alright, you can leave." he let me go and I stood up and headed for the door, "Love ya, dad" I waved as I left. He didn't answer, I already knew his answer.

So I walked down the hallway with no further interruptions. I made my way to the kitchen, for breakfast, but then I spotted the cookie jar. Who could resist? So I picked out one cookie, but then I realized that he would probably show up so I grabbed two. I was right. As I turned around there was a swirled orange mask in my face. Since he only had one eyehole, and it was dark in there, I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or the cookie "Hey, Tobi-kun." I greeted one of my actually good friends in this organization. "Good morning Emi-chan! Can Tobi have a cookie?" his hyperactive voice was cute and who could deny him of such an innocent request? "Is Tobi-kun a good boy?" I challenged with a smirk. But, to my surprise he hesitated. His orange mask faced down upon me, and for some reason I felt he was looking at me, and not the cookie for sure. Only a couple of seconds passed by after that before he blasted into my ear "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" One couldn't help but laugh at him as I handed him the cookie. He went over to the couch so I couldn't see him lift up the mask and shove in the cookie as I ate my own more slowly.

He was back in an instant, and I could hear the crunching under his orange shield, I went to the dinning table, with him following close behind, and sat down at a random chair. The table was wood, like the floor, along with the chairs. It was a big table, with a chair for every member. But a time where they were all present for a meal was very rare. Tobi sat down across from me, and the crunching came to a slow, "So, What's on the agenda for today?" I asked casually, picking at a chocolate chip. But, as I looked up to smile at him, he, yet again, hesitated. I saw a glimpse of ruby red behind his mask, and wondered what was wrong. He seemed to be looking down. But with that mask I couldn't follow his eyes, so I just guessed that he was looking at the table. "Uhhh...Tobi can't tell Emi-chan! It's a secret!" the childish man hyperly said. I could practically hear the smile, and secrets didn't bother me. There were lots of secrets in the Akatsuki. "Alright then, what am I doing?" "Uhh...Tobi found this!" I was suddenly handed a piece of paper. "What is- Oh?"

Tobi was gone.


End file.
